


Kilig

by TeamGallifreeWill



Series: A Touch of Normal [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Humor, Stanford AU, some canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGallifreeWill/pseuds/TeamGallifreeWill
Summary: First day of Art History, Alexa meets someone who may just change her life forever.





	1. Chapter 1

_ You got this. You worked hard for this. You deserve to be here just like everyone else. You’ll learn some things, meet some people, get a good job. The natural order of college life. Remember to breathe. _

Instead of the typical song stuck in her head this is what’s on a loop in Alexa’s mind. It’s the first day of class at Stanford and she’s just kinda freaking out. So of course it means she looks completely bored and unexcited about this 8am class. And ok 8am is too early for a art history class. So she’s glad she’s early enough to get a seat in the back. Looking around the room she notices that about 5 of the 13 students that are already here, actually look fully functioning. ‘Nerds’ she says quietly to herself. Another few look as though they came straight from bed and forgot to, well everything, and have their heads in some various sleep position. The rest of the place, including Alexa, is somewhere in the middle.

A few minutes before the class is to start most of the seats are taken, and when the door opens she figures it’s the professor starting class. Instead, it’s an adorable, tall boy, like really tall, with shaggy brown hair. Realizing everyone’s looking at him he flashes a nervous smile that shows off deep dimples while giving a shy ‘uhh sorry’, she tries to hide a giggle behind her hand but he still hears it and they make eye contact. She looks away as the actual professor walks in with a ‘Good morning class’ and the boy starts to climb the steps along the wall.

While getting out her notebook she hears soft voices and looks up to see the boy making his way through the aisle. Her aisle. She can’t help but watch as he stops at the empty seat next to her.

“Is this seat taken,” He asks. Up closer she can see his bright hazel eyes. Or are they green? What color are they?! She realizes she staring and clears her throat.

“Just by my imaginary friend. Sorry, it must have seemed that I was laughing at you before. It was actually him making a really funny joke,”  _ god why am I being so weird _ .  _ He must think I’m insane. _

“Oh well I get it. I had an imaginary friend when I was a kid. He didn’t wanna go to college though,” he says teasingly as he sits down.

“Yeah well his family agrees that it’s a valuable experience even if he’s not sure what he wants to do yet,” she smiles.

“That is important. The experience and all. Although some people just aren’t cut out for it,” he says with a smile that makes his dimples reappear.

“So true.” Her serious face makes him laugh and she can’t help it when her’s escapes too.

“Excuse me. I’m sorry to interrupt your conversation with my lecture, but if you don’t mind that IS why the people around you are here. If you want to talk, I suggest leaving.”

Feeling like reprimanded kids, they give a ‘sorry’ in unison. They look at each other in silent apology, and then focus on the class lecture.

At the end of the class while she’s putting she’s putting away her notebook, there’s a large hand in her face. It’s a very effective way to get her attention and she looks up to see ‘the boy’. She should really get his name…

“Hi, I’m Sam by the way. Sorry about getting you called out like that. Not exactly the best first impression.”

“Of you or for the professor,” she smirks.

Running a hand over his bent neck, he laughs. “Uh both I guess.”

“Oh. That wasn’t your first impression on me. That was when you sat on Harry. He was very offended I’ll have you know,” she says as she stands up. The boy, Sam, is blocking her way now. “As for the professor, it’s the first day. I have all semester to dazzle him with my wits. By the end he won’t even remember this morning.”

Sam is just staring at her. She went weird again. Dammit. Not many people can handle it. She starts to make some excuse when it seems Sam’s mouth has caught up to his brain.

“You wanna get coffee? Uh, with me? Ya’know, as an apology to Harry for sitting on him?” Okay, so maybe they still weren’t completely in sync yet. Is he nervous?

“Don’t you have your next class to get to? Don’t wanna be late. First impressions and all that, right?”

“I have a couple hours till my next one. Oh! But you must have a class. Sorry. I’m gonna make you late. I’ll, uh, go now. Yeah. See you Wednesday,” he turns and walks out of the class. Alexa can’t help but think he looks like a dog running away with his tail between his legs. Crap. Did she mess this up?  _ Guess we’ll find out Wednesday. _ She leaves the class wondering what to do for the next hour and a half before she has to go to class again.

  
Wednesday. 8am.  _ Don’t be weird. Don’t be weird. Show Sam you can be a normal human. With a name. Give him your name. But don’t be creepy about it. Just…  _ her train of thought crashes and burns when she sees Sam walk in. He’s a little earlier this time so there’s no awkward entrance.  _ Play it cool girl.  _ She pretends to be going over the notes from last class when he walks up to her.

“Is Harry sitting here again, or is it free today?”

“Oh. He decided college wasn’t really for him after all. You know, with being sat on all day.” They both laugh as Sam sits. “Alexa,” she shyly smiles. At his questioning look she explains, “my name. It’s Alexa.”

“Oh! Yeah. Didn’t get that last time while I was keeping you from your next class.”

“You weren’t. I have an hour and a half between classes. You ran out so fast though that I didn’t get a chance to tell you that. Or that I could’ve used a very tall cup of coffee that morning.”

“Well we could get it today if you’d like,” he says hopefully.

“I’d like that.”

Just then the professor walks in. Sam and Alexa turn to each other with their finger to their lips telling the other to ‘shhh’. This of course just makes them stifle laughs as the professor glares at them.  _ Maybe this Sam is a bad influence _ she thinks as she looks over. Meeting his hazel, definitely hazel today, eyes she can’t stop the,  _ but could be worth it  _ thought that follows.

Class seems to drag on but eventually ends. Suddenly the excitement turns into nerves. The thoughts start coming as she puts her things away.  _ They’ll have to talk right? Normal people go get coffee to talk and she already told she has over an hour between classes. How awkward will this be? The only thing they’ve talked about so far is imaginary friends.This is gonna be a disaster.  _

“You ready?” The brings her back to the present and Sam’s waiting smile.

“Uh, yeah.” She gets up and they walk out of class side by side exchanging quick glances and smiles, but not saying a word.

It’s not until they walk out of the building that the silence is broken.”So I take it you have a spot picked out? Cause I’m totally just following you.”

Softly laughing, “yeah. I, uh, thought we’d go to that place on the corner.”

“The diner?”

“Yeah. Is that ok? We could go to a starbucks or something.”

“Oh no, it’s fine! I, um, actually really like that place.”

“You’ve been before?”

“Yeah, a few times with my parents. But I haven’t been since move-in.”

The topic of family and diners seem to light something in him. “My brother and I love diners. We were on the road a lot because of our dad so they’re always kind of like a second home. Those and dive bars,” he says the last part with an embarrassed chuckle.

“Not asking,” Alexa says with a smile. They stop to let a large group pass. “So your dad in the military,” she chances a sideways glance and sees a flash of something.

“Uh yeah. Marines.”

“I just figured when you said you moved around a lot,” she feels bad for bringing it up for some reason,  _ so family but not dad is ok to talk about. Or maybe just the other person’s family,  _ but thankfully they’ve arrived at the diner.

They sit at a booth against one of the windows. After ordering coffees and Sam convincing her to order a side of bacon, they fall into a kind of nervous silence. 

“So, you said you have a brother? Older or younger”, Alexa tries again.

“Yeah. Dean. He’s older, 4 years. Sometimes it felt like it was just us.” A nostalgic look crosses his face.  _ So I’m sensing this guy has a tragic backstory. Not even asking about no mention of a mom.  _ “What about you? Do you have any brothers or sisters?”

“Uh yeah. A little sister. Danielle. She’s 7 years younger. So what’s your major?”

Their food is placed in front of them and with a shared ‘thanks’ the waitress walks away. “Pre-law. How about you,” he asks while swiping a slice of bacon off the plate.

“I saw that. And anthropology.”

“I guess I’ll just have to take you out again to repay you,” he says as he refuses to meet her eye.

“Weren’t you already repaying me for sitting on Harry? Geez Sam, are you just in a constant state of debts? I gotta tell you that student loans are not as easy to buy your way out of.”

“Shit, you’re right. Well in that case since I’m paying it was my bacon anyway. Nine tenths of the law and all.”

“You’ve been a law student for three days there Sammy,  _ there’s that flash of something again _ , I wouldn’t be showing off too much just yet. Especially since the bacon was MY order.”

“Well then we’re back to you accepting my offer of another meal,” and he seems a bit more confident.

Slowly sipping her coffee to think it over, Alex sets her cup back on the table and looks in his eyes.  _ There’s something about him.  _ Letting out an exaggerated sigh, she agrees. “It seems as though it’s the only logical option to resolve our predicament. So yes.” 

She’s reward with those dimples again before he schools his face, “sure your major isn’t sarcasm, or are you always a smartass? Just want to know because it’s kind of adorable.”

It’s Alexa’s turn to blush and she tries to hide behind her cup. Somehow they’ve managed to fall into an easy conversation about random topics and go through a refill each of coffee. Her phone’s alarm starts and she’s honestly disappointed to hear the Zeppelin song. Sam has a soft smile as he looks at the phone. “Classic rock fan?” he asks.

“Among other things. But unfortunately that’s my alarm to head to my next class. She just sits there. She really doesn’t want to leave.  _ How can I make this last a little longer, s _ he thinks. She gets an idea then. “You know it would be a bit easier to come up with a plan if we could get in touch with each other.”

He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a phone, “Yeah, that’s a good plan. Wanna just exchange phones?”

“I was thinking more just numbers but,” she says as she reaching across the table with her’s. 

“HA HA, you’re about as funny as my brother and trust me, he’s not a comedian.”

Faking offense she starts to get up. “You know I could still say no and just cut my loss on the bacon,” she winks. “I really gotta go though, sorry, text me with a few options.” With a wave she’s leaving the diner and leaving Sam there watching her go.

“Wow,” he says to himself. He looks for the waitress and signals for the check. She brings it over as he starts to get up from the booth.

“You guys are cute. High school sweethearts?” she asks.

Sam huffs a laugh, “I just found out her name today. Still no idea what her last name is.” He hands back the slip along with a few bills to cover it and a tip.

“Not that you know me any longer, but I’d try to find that out if you know what I mean,” she smiles at him while lightly giving his arm a tap with the back of her hand.

“I plan to. Thanks,” and he heads to class as well. He’s a little early, but oh well.

All through his next couple classes Sam can’t keep the smile off his face. He wants to text Dean, but he feels that that might be putting salt in the wounds of how they left things.  _ Hey I left you alone with Dad, but I’m calling to tell you about this girl. Yeah, that’d be a dick move.  _ So he decides against it. Instead he starts to think about when would be the best time to see Alexa again as he heads to his own next class.

Sitting in his lecture only half listening, he pulls out his phone and sends a text to Alexa. 

Sam: Hey, what are you up to?

Alexa: Class. For another 30. Then to the dorm to study.

Alex: you? 

Sam: I was thinking about what we should do on our date. ;) Pretty much any night after 3 tomorrow is cool. I have an afternoon class, but that’s over at 2:30. When works best with your schedule?

Alexa: I’m free tomorrow night after 4 or anytime Saturday.

Sam: Perfect. :)

Alexa: That wasn’t really an answer…

Sam: Well I don’t really have a plan yet. Wanted to see when you were free first.

Alexa: Ok… just let me know when, where, and if I need to dress a certain way.

Sam: ok

With that Sam is on a mission. Dinner and a movie? That’s lame. Maybe just dinner to find out what she actually likes. And tomorrow. That way if things go well they can go out again Saturday. He wants to spend as much time with her as possible and learn everything about her. Why? What if he’s massively overestimating things and she’s just being nice to him? With that his brain needs to go over every word said that may be taken another way. Why is this so important? Something tell him he knows why. And that this could be bad. But worth it.

Sam decides that just a simple dinner is right. Maybe near something they can walk to after. He texts Alexa to be ready at 5 for a laid back dinner. And then he waits. Maybe he should have said an earlier time. But she’s not available Friday so maybe she has class. Or work. Does she have a job? God he knows nothing about her! This was a dumb idea. Maybe he just takes her to dinner and tells her he’s not ready for this. Ready for what though, a date? Ugh he’s so messed up. Normal people date. He left to have a normal life, right? This is it. Going out with a pretty girl and seeing if there’s something more. He should just go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Alexa is nervous. All through her classes she keeps telling herself that it’s just a date. Dinner. But something tells her that there’s more to Sam than he shows people. She’s an anthropology student; people fascinate her. That sounds logical, right? The professor finally says to have a good day and she’s out the door before most of her class. She begins the mental list of what she has to do to make herself presentable. Boys have it so easy.

Sam was officially freaking out. He found an outfit pretty easily and got ready without an issue, but as he watched it get closer and closer to time to leave, he got more and more nervous. He grew up knowing there were ‘things’ out there, but sitting here waiting to pick up a girl had him as scared as when Dean dropped him off at those Plucky places. He shivers at the memory. One more look at his watch and it’s finally time to start walking to her apartment. 

The walk feels longer than he thought it would be but it’s not awful. Walking to her door he finds that he likes the complex a lot. It’s slightly themed, but more to just compliment the old spanish design. It’s not the over the top cheese of some of the motel rooms he’s seen. He knocks and in a minute she’s opening the door. Sam tries to take it all in. Her dark brown hair falling around her face in soft curls, the fitted black jeans, but not too tight, a loose fitting flowy pale pink, short sleeve, button up top with a collar, and she’s gorgeous. And effortlessly so. She could easily fit in anywhere and everyone else would be jealous of this flawless being. Sam wants to say all of this but between his rapidly beating heart, sweaty palms, and suddenly dry throat, all he manages to get out is a breathy ‘wow’. She smiles and Sam thinks his wild heart has finally given out until it leaps into a beat again. He doesn’t even hear her ‘you’re not too bad yourself there Sam.’

He doesn’t realize until she clears her throat that he’s just been standing there staring at her. Oh god. “Ah, sorry, you just look, wow.”

She laughs, “I think you already said that.”

“It’s true. I did say laid back right? Suddenly I feel way underdressed here.”

She ducks her head as a blush creeps across her face but doesn’t say anything. Remembering how she did the same thing when he said she was cute,  _ So she doesn’t think she’s as gorgeous as she is and doesn’t like it pointed out. I can change that. _

“You ready to go?”

“Yes! You have no idea how long time seemed to move on today,” she throws over her shoulder as she locks the door.

“Oh I’m pretty sure I do. At one point I was almost convinced it stopped. Which then lead to a panic attack that my watch had stopped and that I’d missed our date all together. And then the minute changed.”

She laughs at him and it’s a great sound. Possibly his favorite.

The walk to the restaurant isn’t too long and the talk about their days on the way there. It’s a small place that screams local, and has a pub kind of feel. It’s confirmed when looking at the menu of various pub dishes. Each ordering a burger and fries, they decide to share the pretzels and queso. When their food comes, they’re so caught up in their conversation they barely acknowledge the server. Sam’s telling a story about how he and Dean dressed up as superheros and he was convinced he could fly. ‘That was until I hit the ground.’ and she actually makes a snort-like sound in laughter. She finds herself thinking she wants to meet this Dean and thank him for this story alone. They share stories of just about everything. Sam still avoids talk of his parents or recent stories of Dean.  _ Did something happen to him? Why won’t he talk about his parents? Are they dead (too)?  _ Neither one mentions when it happened, but somehow when she goes to use her left hand for something, she notices that it’s laying on top of Sam’s on the table. Hmm,  _ that’s odd. Don’t remember doing that. Oh well,  _ and she leaves it. 

After their meal and telling the server multiple times that they don’t want dessert. Sam looks at his watch. “Oh, he probably keeps asking because we’ve been taking up this table for 3 hours,” he huffs.

“What?! No way.

“Yep. look,” he says and turns his wrist so that she can see the illuminated time. 8:34

“Oh,” she sounds disappointed. She probably didn’t meant to stay that long.

“Yeah. I guess we should go. Want me to walk you home?”

“Actually I was hoping we could walk to that park for a little. They have some awesome swings,” she has almost childlike excitement about that fact. Sam can’t deny her.

“Sounds great, but I don’t want you be out late if you need to be up in the morning or something.”

“Didn’t you just hear me when I said I wanted to? Come on….” she falters. “Sam…” she prompts.

_ Oh! She wants my last name. Right.  _ “Winchester,” he all but blurts out.

“Ok, come on then Winchester. We have swings to be swung awaiting us.”

After paying they walk to the park. Their hands somehow finding each other again, and again no one says anything about that fact. They talk a bit more but seem to be enjoying the skin on skin contact more than trying to impress the other with stories. Everything seems so easy with Alexa. Although he’s determined to, he doesn’t feel the desperate need to impress her anymore. It’s so relaxing, it’s almost addictive. Once at the park’s entrance they head straight for the swings. 

They’re laughing and playing around when Sam grabs Alexa’s swing by the chains above her hands’ resting place. He leans his head against the closest chain and smiles down at her beaming face which is looking right back at his.

“Will you go out with me again,” he asks.

“Shouldn’t we get through this one first?” she asks as she playfully bats at his arm.

“I don’t need to,” he’s shocked, and honestly a little confused at where this confidence came from. Looking at the big blue eyes looking back at him he has a pretty good feeling though. “I just like being around you. It feels so… uncomplicated.”

“We’ve known each other less than a week Sam, how could you possibly know that?”

“I don’t know… just simply when I’m not with you I’m anxious, I feel out of place, and then I can’t stop thinking about you. I know it’s irrational but being with you makes me feel calm.”

“Well geeze what do I say to that? I know what you mean though. Usually I feel like the weird one wherever I go. That’s part of the reason I got my own apartment as a freshman. I just do better alone usually, but you make me want to leave my apartment in something resembling ‘dressy’ clothes,” she laughs.

“How about Saturday? Do you still have all day? I can pick up some food and stuff and let’s just watch movies all day. You could come to my dorm, or I could come to your place,” they share a look. 

“Apartment,” they say at once, and then laugh.

“Okay,” Alexia manages. “But I pick the movies. In fact I already had some picked out after we agreed on tonight.”

“Deal,” he says and his dimples bookend the wide smile.

After a bit more talking and swinging, they do agree to call it a night. They walk back to Alexa’s apartment hand in hand. At the door there’s some awkward moments of uncertainty of whether there will be a kiss or not, but they don’t. They depart with a promise from Sam to let her know he made it back, and a promise from Alexa that she won’t pick a chick flick.  _ Sorry, but in case you haven’t noticed, I AM a chick,  _ she thinks as he walks back down the steps from her door to the landing. Despite the internal monologue, she can’t stop the smile that spreads across her face. She tries to school her face and tells herself it’s silly, but immediately the smile is back as she locks the door and starts towards her bedroom.

When she comes out of the bathroom from getting changed, she sees that her phone is lit up with a few texts. Two are from her sister, who should be in bed, and 1 from Sam. She opens up the conversation with the little twirp first.

Dani: How did your date with the hottie go?

Dani: I’m guessing good if you’re not answering. ;)

Alexa: Danielle McLaine! First off you should be in bed. Second, it was amazing! He’s so sweet and dorky. Haha you know, just my type.

Alexa: and I wasn’t answering because I was getting ready for bed.

Dani: Oooo!

Alexa: How do you even?! Go to bed Danielle!

Alexa: Love ya.

Dani: Night dork. :)

She goes back and opens the conversation with Sam.

Sam: Hey, I just made it to my dorm. I had a really great time tonight too.

While starting to type out her reply back, she gets another

Sam: You still want to watch movies saturday, right?

Abandoning her original text she just replies to this one.

Alexa: Unless you’re backing out on me…

Sam: Of course not! I can’t wait! :)

That damn smile is back again. Did it ever actually leave?

Alex: Good. Because I’m gonna start the movie pile first thing in the morning. I’d do it now, but I’m actually pretty tired. Apparently stressing out over a date and then actually going on said date, is kind of exhausting. Lol

Sam: haha yeah. Same here. I’ll talk to you tomorrow?

Alexa: Of course Sam. Night. :)

Sam: Ok. sweet dreams :)


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Sam surprises her by meeting her at her door with a cup of coffee and then walks her to class. When he starts to turn she raises up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. She has no idea why she did it, but it was nice. The rest of the day they text on and off, but the whole thing just seems very sweet and casual. There’s also definitely no mention of the kiss.  _ Ok so it may not have been a REAL kiss, but it was her lips on his person. Was it too much? Too soon? Did she freak him out? _

Throughout the day she gets a few more rounds of teasing from her sister but knows it’s all in fun. The little brat even says she’s happy for her. By the end of the night she’s ‘perfected’ the movie lineup about 6 times and is so excited she can hardly sleep. Before bed she texts sam asking when he wants to start their day of cinematic magic.

Sam: I don’t usually up before 10 on saturdays but for ‘cinematic magic’ and you, I could probably make an exception and be there at 8? With coffee?

Alexa: awww shucks. You know to make a girl blush. 8 sounds good but instead of coffee (I have a pot) make it some sort of pastry and we have a deal.

Sam: Pastries it is. Any favorites?

Alexa: Nope! :)

Sam: HAHA ok. Then I’ll see you in the morning. Night Alexa

Alexa: Night Sam

She lays her phone down beside her and tries to get comfortable. She rolls over to her side. Then her other side. Then her stomach. She pulls out a book and starts reading…

After a while she has the urge to eat and drink. Looking at the time she sees that 3 hours have passed. Oops. she goes to the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water and a pop tart then heads back to bed picking up her book again. She gets another chapter in and then realizes she forgot to set her alarm.  _ That wouldn’t be awkward at all _ and goes back to her book. Soon the main character is proclaiming her love in true literary ‘I don’t need a man but I want you’ heroine fashion and she can’t put it down now she needs to know what happens. Getting to a stopping point after the male character confessed his feelings, she looks at the book. Doing the math quickly she realizes that she only has 45 more pages left.  _ Might as well finish it! _ And that’s what she does. When she closes the book, feeling like there should be a sequel, she decides to look at the time.  _ No. That can’t be right.  _ She looks again. Its right. 5:34 is staring back at her from her phone screen.  _ Craaap!  _ She gets as comfortable as she can and closes her eyes. It’s not long before she feels sleep lulling her under.  _ Tomorrow’s gonna be rough,  _ she thinks as she drifts off.

The sound of her alarm comes way too early. She starts to think about skipping class and going back to sleep until she remembers that she’s not getting up early for a class; it’s to see Sam. That thought has her jumping out of bed and starting to frantically get ready. Sleeping only 2.5 hours was not the brightest idea when she’s still trying to impress the guy and convince him that she’s not a total weirdo. She gets herself somewhat ready and actually changes from her regular pajamas of an old tshirt and shorts, to a real matching set. 

Just as she’s setting the blankets and pillows on the couch, there’s a knock and her stomach is filled with butterflies. She walks over and opens the door. Instantly a wide smile spreads across her face when she see him standing there in sweats and holding a box of donuts.

“Hi,” she says and it comes out a little breathy.

“Hi. I brought donuts” he says lifting them slightly as if showing her. “I hope that’s alright.”

“Course it is,” she says as she steps aside to let him pass. She’s about to tell him to set them on the coffee table when she forgets to breathe. While passing her to step into the apartment, Sam stops right in front of her and leans down placing a small quick kiss to her cheek, then continues into the space. She also forgets to close the door for a second, until she hears a throat clearing. She looks over and sees Sam smirking.

“I had that same look when you did that to me yesterday. Thought i’d try it too.” he says laughing.

“Shut up,” she says with no meaning behind the words as she walks to the kitchen to get their coffee.

“These the movies you picked?” She looks over to see him hold the stack and then moving to the couch like they’ve been doing this for years. Sam does have a point. Everything with them is just so easy and natural. 

“Ah, yeah. I figured a good mix of action, comedy, and classic would be good,” she says bringing their coffees in.

“You were right. These are awesome. Which one do you wanna start with?”

“I was thinking we could ease into it with Independence Day, then maybe Princess Bride, Die Hard, Beetlejuice, and wrap it up with Breakfast at Tiffany’s…”

“Sounds good to me.”

By the end of Independence Day they’re cuddling. For real honest to goodness cuddling. Her head is on his shoulder, his arm around her, and her knees tucked up under her. She remembers quoting the words together, but she’s unsure when this happened. She’s pretty sure she only takes note now because of Sam getting up to change the movie and her getting up to refill coffees and grab popcorn. While reciting the words again to Princess Bride she may have let a few yawn slip out which earn her a small smirk. When Sam starts to get up to put in Die Hard, she offers to get more coffee or snacks but he says he’s good, so she just watches as he puts in the movie and walks back to the couch.  _ So simple, _ she thinks. When he sits back down instead of pulling her to his side, he stretches out on the couch and pulls her slightly on top of him, and asks if she wants a blanket or pillow.

“No you’re being a fine pillow so far. You should think about going into the business professionally,” she quirks.

Smiling back, “The thing about pillows is that not all people like the same kind. Maybe I’m just the kind you like.”

She swears there’s something in the way he says it that means a whole lot more, so she takes a chance and goes with it. So with a soft smile she says, “yeah that’s true. Guess you’re just my kind.”

There’s a moment where they’re just staring at each other,  _ seriously, who does that? _ , and then they realize and the moment breaks. Alexa moves to get comfortable on Sam, which doesn’t take long, and settles in to watch the movie.

After John gets to the office Sam seems to want to talk. “So do you think this movie is a christmas movie?” The question stirs Alexa and she realizes that she was almost asleep.

Sleepily she replies, “Of course. It’s set during Christmas and has a heartwarming message; Don’t be a Nazi,”

Sam laughs causing Alexa to feel it throughout her body. Speaking of bodies… her pillow seems to be pretty built, but still a bit gangly.  _ Eh. Maybe he’ll grow into it. _

“This movie is one of my brother’s favorites and we’d always watch it at Christmas, like our own tradition.  _ Hmmm. past tense again,  _ she wonders once again if this boy who’s far too quickly becoming part of her everyday, is mourning his brother or just homesick for him, so she tries to lighten the mood.

“We used to tease my little sister that my mom and dad loved this movie so much that that’s why her middle name is McLaine. To this day I’m not entirely sure which version she believes is the truth; the real reason or the Die Hard version.”

This earns her a small laugh, and a request for the real reason.

“It’s not some profound story or anything. Both of our middle names are our grandmothers’ maiden names. Mine after dad’s, they went alphabetically, and her’s after mom’s.”

Sam looks like he’s unlocked a hidden door. “What’s yours then.” he asks wanting to know more about her.

“Uhh, Hunter.” A loud explosion from the movie makes them remember that it’s on and they decide to start watching again.

A few more minutes of comfortable quiet and the few hours of sleep start to catch up with Alexa again. She doesn’t even try to hide the yawns anymore and more than once she’s had her eyes fall only to be snapped back open when there’s an explosion or Sam laughs.

Finally Sam decides to ask,  _ he’s had to notice before now _ , “dude, did you get any sleep last night? I know I didn’t get a ton, but I can still make it through a movie without yawning or falling asleep.”

“I didn’t fall asleep!”

“Yet,” is all he says and she ducks her head. “Come on, how much sleep did you get?”

So not happy that this conversation isn’t going to make her look not like a nerd, she could lie, but that seems wrong. She goes with the embarrassing truth, “2.5 hours,” she says quietly.

Sam pauses the movie. “Dude, we stopped texting at like 10. What were you doing,” he asks, and he seems a little concerned.

“Reading. I got really into the book I had started last weekend and couldn’t put it down til I finished it, ok?”

He lets out a chuckle. “Seriously?”

She nods.

“God, you’re even more adorable with each day.” and with that he leans in and kisses her forehead. Pulling back he can see the blush from receiving the compliment on her cheeks and he really wants to kiss her for real. Sensing his indecisiveness, she quickly looks down to his lips while licking hers, and then back up to meet his eyes. A little more unsure than he’d like he asks, “can I…” but before he can finish she’s nodding her head. Without further thinking he surges forward and captures her lips with his. It’s soft, but hungry with desire and adoration all rolled into one. It’s possibly the best kiss he’s ever had. When she runs her tongue along the seam of his lips he quickly retracts his previous thought; this IS the best kiss he’s ever had.

They stay like that awhile longer. Well, neither one knows how long they shared that first kiss, or the few quicker ones that followed, but it felt like a while. Then Sam pulls her down on top of him again and reaches for the remote. “You could take a nap if you’d like, and I could leave. Or you  could take a nap while I finish the movie, and then leave…” there’s clearly hope in option B that isn’t missed.

“Or I could doze off while you finish watching the movie, then you wake me up when it’s over to order food, while we watch the last two…?” she counters.

A wide smile spreads across his face but quickly disappears as he schools his features to be serious. However it’s not too long before the dimples she misses come back out of hiding. She really doesn’t understand why she loves them so much. “I, uh, like that option,” he says, still not able to hold her gaze.

“Good,” she snuggles deeper into him and it’s he who lets out a sigh. “Let me know when the movie’s over. No funny business of letting me sleep either Winchester, got it?”

“Yes ma’am,” he gives her a quick peck to the lips and she can’t deny that it makes her feel giddy.  _ Is she a teenager? Ok, yes, she is, but the almost an adult kind.  _ This has her wanting to write their initials in hearts on her notebooks, kind of teenager.  _ Get it together girl,  _  she tells herself. As she’s falling asleep she can’t help but feel like their relationship is something more now, and yet it feels like the same casual ‘thing’ they’ve had since meeting.  _ This whole ‘us’ thing really does feel easy, _ she thinks, and is soon asleep on Sam’s chest with his arm around her.

She stays that way until Sam starts to gently wake her up by rubbing his hand in slow circles on her back and kissing her forehead between ‘hey babe’s and ‘wake up’s.  _ I have a pet name? _ She smiles at the thought and lets out a insincere grumble while giving his middle a quick squeeze.  _ He really is comfy. I wish I could have him in my bed. Well I could but… _ and she promptly leaps from that train of thought. It’s definitely too soon for that, right?

“You awake?” when she nods he continues. “Good, cause I’m starving and you promised food.” The pout he gives has got to be the cutest things she’s ever seen. He’s like a giant puppy.  _ Wait, how is that attractive? No clue but it is. Look at him.  _ She listens to herself and sees how comfortable he looks and like this is commonplace for them, but she also sees the slight anxiousness of wondering if the other is on the same page. It hasn’t even been a week since he sat down next to her, and yet they’ve spend almost every day together at some point.

“Alright, what were you thinking? Movie marathon staples would have to be chinese or pizza.”

“Pizza? But we can’t order as much variety… what are you in the mood for?”

“How much do you plan on eating?! I know you’re tall and all but it doesn’t look like you eat THAT much… Either option will normally last me a few days worth of meals. I’m not sure about how long it’ll last with two of us though.”

“Oh, um… let’s go with chinese then.”

Laughing, she gets up to head to the kitchen and get the takeout menu. “Ok,” she says. As she’s pulling out the trifold piece of paper, she feels two arms wrap around her waist from behind. She leans back into the embrace and stays there for a minute enjoying it. Again she’s reminded of how this feels like they’ve been doing this forever and that this could easily be long term. They never mentioned if that’s what they’re looking for though. The moment’s broken when Sam loosens one arm and grabs the menu while still holding her to his side with his other. She takes advantage of the freedom and turns to lean in and wrap her arms around him this time.

She decides to use the time Sam is gonna take to decide on his feast to go to the bathroom. When she comes back he asks her what she wants. “Um, just some shrimp lo mein with an egg roll. Did you get crab rangoon? Love that stuff but can’t eat it all by myself,” she laughs.

He smiles over at her, “well it’s a good thing you have me then, huh?”

_ Yeah, yeah it is. I REALLY like having you Sam Winchester.  _ The thought is so sudden she almost feels like she’s said it out loud. Looking over at Sam obviously unfazed by a random declaration, she reasons that she must have kept it to herself.

She starts cleaning up from their earlier junk food and straightens up the living room while Sam places the order. They sit at the small kitchen table and talk a little while they wait since they decided to wait to start the next movie til the food gets there. The conversation soon turns to their schedules and when they’re free. Before she can put the two together Sam is asking her to make their after class coffee a regular thing. She sits there a moment stunned.  _ He seriously wants to see me for like 4 hours straight at least two times a week?! _

Before she can stop herself, “you really want to spend like 4 hours with me?”

He ducks his head and lets out a soft laugh. “I’d like to see you a whole lot more, but figured that would kinda scare you off, so I thought I’d ease into it.”

“Well good thing I don’t scare easy then,” she sees something flash in behind his eyes. “What,” she says cautiously.

“Next marathon is my choice and I choose horror,” he says proudly.

_ Two can play at that game.  _ “Bring it then,” she challenges.  _ Did he just fist pump? Dork, good thing he’s adorable.  _

Just then the doorbell rings and Sam is up in a flash. “I’ll get it.”

They eat their massive amount of food while watching Beetlejuice. Trying to eat before the funny parts turns out to be difficult and they both have a few mouthfuls end up on the carpet by the time they’re too full to keep eating. Mostly from laughing at each other instead of the movie. Alexa gets up and finishes putting the food in the fridge when the dinner party scene starts. Hearing the beginnings of it she slams the fridge door shut and flies to the couch almost taking Sam out while simultaneously starting to dance and mouth the words. Sam is doubled over laughing, so she continues to act like a fool.  _ So worth it.  _

After that Sam can’t keep his hands off of her. He’s holding her hand, or running his finger up and down her arm with his thrown over her shoulder, or he’s giving her quick kisses to the side of her face or forehead. Nothing about these touches say he’s asking for more, but he does want that right? She does.  _ Oh shit. When did that happen?  _ Suddenly she’s bombarded with images of them in various compromising position and she finds that she’d very much like to try them.

“You know, if you want, you could come over and study with me tomorrow.” 

“Yeah? You, uh, need help studying or just want the company?”

She shrugs, “Little of both?”

“I can do that,” he says then leans in to give her a solid kiss. She instantly has her hands in his hair as he deepens the kiss. His hand is cupping her jaw while the other is at the small of her back. She moves one down to his neck and leaves the other in the gorgeous hair. Wondering what he’d do, she gives a light experimental tug and is rewarded with a low growl.  _ Ok. this is hot. _

The continue to thoroughly make out until the scroll of the credits have stopped. Pulling away they assess the damage. Sam’s hair is sticking out every which way, his pupil-blown eyes are slightly glazed over, he’s flushed, and his lips are slightly more swollen and red. His shirt being slightly skewed shows off a nice blossoming bruise on his collarbone. Alexa is no better except her hair is mainly still intact thanks to being pulled back.

Finding her throat a little dry, she gives a small cough before asking, “So, you, uh, wanna watch the last movie?”

Sam laughs, “yeah, think we could probably use the distraction or this might go a little further than we mean to tonight.”  _ Why does his being a gentleman make me want to jump him more?! Curse you Sam Winchester for what you make me want to do. _

Knowing the right answer, but not feeling all that thrilled about it, Alexa agrees. Once Holly’s story begins, Alexa is curled back into Sam’s side on the couch, and they’re as PG as if they weren’t just grinding on each other. They watch the rest of the movie in silence and share a few light squeezes to the hand. Sam only slightly laughs at her as she cries when Holly finds Cat. She’s pretty sure there was a ‘so cute’ mumbled into her hair when he kissed her head,but she can’t be certain. Much too soon the movie is over, which means Sam has to go back to his dorm. Neither move as if waiting for the other to acknowledge that fact.  _ You’ll see how stubborn I can be. _ Alexa doesn’t want him to go.  _ Is it late enough to ask him to stay ‘for his safety’? _ , she wonders. She outlasts Sam but suddenly this isn’t a battle she wanted to win.

“I should get going,” the lack of wanting to leave evident.

“Yeah.”

She starts to throw her crazy idea out there when he stands and heads to to door.  _ Damn. _

“I had a really great time again. I can’t remember the last time I had that much fun. Thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me, It was just watching some movies.”

He laughs and crowds into her personal space. “You really need to learn to take a compliment Alexa Hunter.” Before she can comment on the use of her middle name against her, Sam is kissing her.  _ This. This is all that matters. _ He pulls away smiling. “I guess I learned a way to win arguments too.”

“This was not an argument Winchester.”

“No. It wasn’t. Because I stopped you from denying what I said further. Thus stopping the argument. And winning,” he winks.

“I’m pretty sure you can’t use those tactics in the courtroom though.”

He fake thinks it over, “true, but then again, I don’t think there’d be many people I’d WANT to use that tactic on.”

She wants to be mad, or at least pretend to be and keep this banter going, and keep him here a little longer, but she can’t help the smile that cracks her face. “Night Sam. You better go before I pull you back in for another makeout session.”

He lets out a loud groan. “Not fair. That just makes me WANT to stay. But you’re right. I shall remain a gentleman,” he mimes something straight from a cheesy movie. She watches as he continues his walk to the stairs. At the top he turns and gives Alexa a final look that has her all but running over and dragging him back into her bedroom.  _ If he can be a gentleman, I can be a lady. _ He ducks his head and then she sees him walking the path out to the sidewalk. Tossing her a final wave, he’s out of sight in a second, and she goes back inside, closing the door behind her. Leaning up against it all she can say is ‘wow’ as she thinks about how she can’t wait to study tomorrow. She just hopes she actually remembers whatever she manages to read.


	4. Chapter 4

Throughout the next month they have several more dates, and they make study days a thing, with some intense ‘study breaks’. She wakes up excited to study, ok she’s not really excited about the studying part; just the Sam part. God she’s pathetic. She’s so far gone on this boy already, this isn’t good. When she hears the knock at the door she quickly walks over to open it. Sam’s there in sweats and a hoodie, and she just wants to take him back to bed and snuggle in. Clearing her head with quick shake she invites him in and asks if she can get him anything. 

“Just one thing I can think of right now,” he says.

She turns when he doesn’t elaborate and almost collides with him. He wraps an arm around her to steady her,  _ right? _ and then leans down to kiss her. Instantly she’s lost in it and throws her arms around him to deepen it slightly. When he pulls back she can still taste the coffee he must have had earlier on his lips and just a hint of the mint of his toothpaste. “Anything else?” she asks cheekily.

“Nah, I’m good for now, but I’ll let you know when I need another,” he winks.  _ Her knees do not go weak at the sight. Get it together girl. You know how to walk. You’ve been doing it for years now! _

“You do that,” she says as she returns the wink.

They do actually manage to get in a few hours of studying before they both start to feel a little stir crazy. Sure there’ve been a few sweet kisses exchanged, as well as a few more heated ones, but now it’s like they need more. They keep catching the other’s eye and then turning away pretending to go back to reading. She knows they’re pretending because she’s read the same paragraph 5 times and Sam hasn’t turned a page in about 10 minutes.

“Ok study break,” Alexa says like she’s dismissing a class to recess.

“Huh?” is all Sam gets out before she’s straddling his lap and kissing him with intent.

He easily catches on and returns the kiss. Instinctively his hands go to her back and neck drawing her closer to him. He lets her lips go and moves his mouth to her neck making quick work of placing a mark there. With his lips and teeth working on her collarbone, his hand moves down to her hip. She stills the small thrusts she was doing and he realizes that she must think he placed his hand there to stop her. He tells her otherwise by giving a small thrust of his. She starts rocking again and moves her mouth to the sensitive spot behind his ear. Apparently they’re on the same page as he feels her drag her teeth gently across his skin. He can’t help the groan he lets out at the sensation, and latches onto her lips again to wipe the smug smile from them. Continuing this dance a little more, they soon need more again. Alexa’s hands are running up his chest under his shirt, his hoodie taken off within minutes of arriving. She pulls back with the hem of his shirt in her hands and a question in her eyes. He gives her a nod and she’s pulling it up and over his head landing somewhere across the room. He doesn’t even ask before she’s pulling her own shirt off as well. Sam’s a bit shell shocked as he takes her in. She’s beautiful. Soft ivory skin with some freckles scattered across. Her hair’s already out in different directions from his hands, her bright blue eyes are sparkling, and he can only think of one thing. 

Before he can ask she leans in and whispers “bed” in his ear. He doesn’t need to be told twice as he lifts her up and stands in one smooth motion. She wraps her legs around his waist and he moves them to her bedroom. Laying her down he gets a whole new appreciation for her. He wants her differently somehow. Everything about her makes him feel different and his movements become slow and sensual, instead of fast and heated. He feels something for her and that’s insane. He must not be thinking straight. After all there’s a gorgeous girl willing to sleep with him right now, not a lot of blood flow is headed north currently. He makes his way down her body giving kisses, licks, and light nips along the way. He’s doing ok so far if the little noises she’s letting out are any indication.

He’s pretty sure he’s in over his head when she leans up on her elbows and says “you gonna look at me all day Winchester, or are we gonna do something about that,” as she points to his obvious bulge even in the loose pants.

He turns a nice shade of deep red as she gets on her knees and crawls over to the side of the bed. She reaches for his hand while running the other up his chest, then hooks it around his neck. “Come ‘ere” is all she says and they instantly start moving together, knowing exactly what to do to get the other calling out their name. 

As they lay there catching their breath, Sam can’t hide his smile. He’s so damn happy. This has gotta be the best month of his life. It gets even bigger when Alexa wraps around him like she’s meant to be tucked against his side like this.  _ Maybe she is _ that small voice Sam tends to ignore says. It gets harder to ignore the longer he’s with her.

After a while of enjoying the feel of her against him he feels his stomach rumble. “You wanna grab some food?” he asks.

“The diner?!”

“Sure,” he laughs as she jumps out of bed and starts throwing on clothes.

They also continue their weekly movie marathons alternating who gets to pick the movies each week. The days start early and last into the night, filled with teasing and bickering. By the third week they’ve already got their routine down so that when Sam knocks on Saturday for movies, he has donuts and his bookbag with a change of clothes and the books he needs to study from. When the last movie of the night ends, they get ready for bed and curl up together like it’s nothing. To Sam though it’s everything.

About three months in they have their first disagreement. It’s so minor it can’t even be called a fight. With thanksgiving coming up Alexa wants Sam to meet her family. She says since she’s driving there, that Dean could come too if it’d make it less awkward. Sam responds to the thought by huffing out a laugh. Apparently that’s the wrong thing to do.

“What’s that supposed to mean? They’re really nice people, you know, they raised me after all.”

“Lex look, it’s not that, it’s just, don’t you think it’s a bit soon?”

“Soon? Sam, we’re like 3 days out of the week away from living together. I think we’re way past the point of questioning ‘too soon’ here.”

“Babe,”

“No. Give me a solid reason why you can’t join us and I’ll let it go.”

“Why do you even want them to meet me? I’m nothing special Lexie, you can do so much better than a kid from Kansas who never stayed in one place too long.”

He knows he gave away too much with that by the way she stops and her eyes go from angry to concern in a flash.

“Dammit,” is all he can manage.

“Talk to me Sam,” she crosses over to him and he knows he’s going to hold her even if he’s trying to not crack.

“Couldn’t we just forget I said all that and you just think I’m an ass for not wanting to meet your parents?”

“And sister. And no, we can’t. Why do I feel like this whole time you’ve only been telling me half truths?”

“Because I kinda have. And before you go off again, I’m still not going to tell you 100% of it because I don’t want you in any part of that life, you got it,” he says the last part cold enough that Alexa gets how painful it must be, so she doesn’t push.

“Ok, then tell me 100% of what you can. Deal?” she raises her eyebrow at him in challenge.

“Deal.” and he begins to tell her (mostly) everything. About his mom dying in a fire, how it sent his dad into a spiral, how Dean was the one that raised him, and how he could never repay him for everything he did (although everything Dean did for him was left out). He told her everything up until the night he said he was coming to Stanford, how hurt Dean was, how guilty he felt about leaving him to deal with Dad. By the end she’s looking at him like he’s about to break.

“I’m so sorry, Sweetie.” He knows he’s in for some serious mother henning by the petname. She only uses it when she feels the need to ‘fix’ another living thing. And although he loves that about her, he isn’t thrilled when it’s used on him.

“Babe,” and she has her arms around him before he can say more.

She pulls away and looks him in the eyes. “I love you,” she says with such conviction that Sam can’t breathe. 

“No, you can’t. I just told you how messed up I am and you… you can’t just say it like that. Or mean it. I can love you, but that’s because it’s easy, you’re damn near perfect, the way you,” before he can continue his rambling Alexa’s pressing her lips to his. It’s not heated nor is it gentle at the same time. It’s a great kiss. An awesome kiss.

When she breaks it, she smiles up at him as offers another deal, “let’s pause that for just a second and try something again, k? I love you.”

“I love you too”, he smiles.

They smile like dorks and exchange languid kisses for a while longer before she turns to him, her face serious. “When was the last time you talked to Dean?”

“When they dropped me off.”

“SERIOUSLY?! You have to talk to him”

“I’ve wanted to. But it never feels right. I swear I’ve wanted to so many times. I’ve wanted to tell him about you, but I felt like it would seem like I was rubbing it in his face that he was stuck with Dad while I got out and met this amazing girl. That I fell in love. It seemed cruel.”

“I get that. Kinda. I’m sure Dani can explain it better. But you have to meet my family for thanksgiving then. I can not be a good girlfriend and let my big strong boyfriend waste away when we’ll have so much extra.”

God he does love her. He must if he’s about to say this, “Okay.” She about squeezes the air out of his lungs with the hig she gives him.

“Now back to our previous discussion, and this is the last that will be said about it, you, Sam Winchester, are special, all those things you think make me perfect? Make me think you are. So the only compromise I’d be willing to make is that neither of us are perfect, you got that?”

He nods his head and wraps his arms around her, pulling her close, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, now let’s get some rest before you have to start getting prepared to meet the gang.

“That’s not for a week though,” he stutters.

“I know, should be just enough time.”

_ This is gonna be scarier than a wendigo. _

After getting the family rundown, Thanksgiving goes smoothly. The beginning was a little tense while Alexa’s dad sized Sam up, which was amusing in itself when Sam stood half a foot above him, but he was soon deemed a good guy, and given the go ahead to prove he deserved his eldest daughter (yes he actually said it like that), much to the embarrassment of said daughter. Her mother and sister fawned over how adorable/hot he was respectively, and then they all sat down to eat. Conversation was light, and remained in fairly neutral territories. Soon the day is over and they’re saying their goodbyes. Her dad pulls her to the side quickly to tell her quietly that she ‘picked a good one there’ and she can’t deny the smile she lets appear on her face. Her dad gives her a knowing smile of his own as they walk out promising not to tell anyone until she’s ready. God she’s thankful for him.

Once the door closes Sam and Alexa head to the car. It’s quiet and comfortable until Sam breaks it with “Well that wasn’t as scary as I was expecting. Although I think your little sister hit on me. I’m not sure.”

They both laugh and then make their way back to Alexa’s place.


	5. Chapter 5

Another month flies by as Sam and Alexa get more serious. It’s crazy how fast they got here, but by the time they’re planning christmas breaks, they’re a solid item. She knows Sam still hasn’t talked to Dean so she invites him to come home with her. It’s a big step, but even if her parents think they’re moving too fast, they’ll understand when she explains that Sam just has his brother who isn’t able to come out and visit. They won’t feel sorry, but they’ll want to take him in and make him feel welcome which is what she’s counting on. So she brings it up again for the second time this week.

“Sam. I really think you should come home with me for Christmas. I just hate the idea of you being alone,” she pouts to get maximum power over him.

He throws her off her game when he calmly says, “I won’t be alone.”

“What?”

"Dean. I texted him and he said he’d love to come visit. Is it ok if I borrow your copy of Die Hard,” he asks with the puppy dog eyes. It’s kinda cute how he still tries them even though they don’t work on her.

“Ah, yeah, sure. When is he getting in?”

“Oh. He’s only able to stay for Christmas Eve and Christmas, but it’s something, right?”

“Yeah, of course! I’m happy for you. But I’m gonna miss you. Should we exchange gifts before I leave or when I get back?”

“Let’s do it before. I wanna see your face when you open your’s,” he says proudly.

“Ok,” she agrees with a small laugh. She feels the sadness in her chest as she thinks about leaving. She really is gonna miss him.

  
Soon it’s their last study day before the last final. Their ‘study break’ also lasts a little longer than normal but they are definitely not complaining. They decide to exchange gifts afterwards to celebrate being done for the semester as well.

Sam’s nervous.  _ Why does she still do this to me?!  _ Making his way to her building, he can feel the weight in his pocket. Their plan is for him to pick her up after class, walk to the diner for lunch, then back to her place where they’ll exchange gifts and spend the night before she leaves in the morning. He doesn’t want her to go. He hates that he lied to her about Dean, but she looked so happy when he said he’d be coming to visit. She agreed that seeing Dean was more important than spending time with her. He needed to repair his relationship with his brother. He’s startled out of his thoughts by someone jumping onto his back. He’s about to defend himself when in the same second there’s light giggling in his ear and a kiss being pressed to his neck.

“Hey babe,” he laughs, relaxing.

“Hey!” she slides down and comes around to his front. Now in a better position she goes up on her tiptoes and meets Sam halfway for a kiss. Breaking away their hands clasp between them and they start walking.

“You ready?”

“To eat? Yes! To leave? I’m packed, but I’m not exactly ready to go. There’s something I seem to have grown attached to here,” she says with a smile at him.

He smiles back, “you like your homework that much?” he turns to look ahead. “Nerd.” he laughs under his breath.

She slaps his arm. “No you idiot.”. Then she thinks for a second, “Although I do enjoy the study breaks.” Sam has to agree.

  
As they reach the diner Sam opens the door and lets her through first. They go to their usual booth and wait to be served. They fall into easy conversation, but very purposely stay away from talk about leaving. Everything seems like any other time they come here, but the something they’re not talking about is still there. It’s not like they’re breaking up, It’s just the longest they’re gonna be apart since they met.  _ Not a big deal. No, not at all. _

After finishing their meal, they head to Alexa’s apartment. When they get to the door Sam stops, “Hey Lex,” she turns.

“Yeah,” she asks.  _ why isn’t he waiting to go in? IS he breaking up with me?!  _

“I, um, I just wanted to say something, and if you don’t want me to come in after that’s ok. But, ah, Dean’s not coming Christmas Eve,” he sees her face fall and feels like it’s only the tip of the iceberg.  _ She’s about to call you sweetie. Abort.  _  “He can’t make it until the day after Christmas,” he lies.  _ Dammit.  _

“Oh. okay. Why would I want you to leave for that? I’m sorry he won’t be here til later, you could come with me and then leave earlier, if you want,” she offers as she opens the door.

“No that’s ok. I just felt bad not telling you.”

“Uh huh, and now I feel like you’re not telling me the WHOLE truth again, but that it’s one of those truths you won’t tell me, am I right?”

He at least has the decency to look ashamed at being caught, “God I love you.”

“Uh huh, that’s what I thought,” she says while setting her stuff done. “Still love you too though,” she throws over her shoulder as she heads to her bedroom.

Coming back in sweats and a hoodie,  _ she’s so adorable. I want to tell her but she can’t know that life exists.  _ She has a box with her when she sits next to him on the couch. Setting it on the table she turns to him, “so, you wanna open presents, or… something else?”

“Something else does sound enticing, but let’s open presents first,” he pulls out the small box from his pants pocket and hands it to her.

“Sam,” she starts.

“Relax, it’s nothing that major, just thought you’d like it,” he says.

She watches as his hand rubs the back of his neck.  _ He’s nervous. Why?  _ “Maybe you should go first. I suddenly feel like mine isn’t gonna be as good.”

He starts to object, but then looks and sees her still staring at the box like it’s sacred, and reaches for the box on the table.

That breaks her out of whatever trance she was in and she focuses on him. “I hope you like it. I, um, never had to buy a gift for a real boyfriend before, so...”

“Just Harry then, huh?” he teases.

It breaks whatever tension she felt and makes her laugh. She curls up to his side as he starts tearing open the wrapping. Once revealed, he stares. “I can’t. This is too much.”

“No it’s not. I know you enjoy music and I have some savings built up. I splurged a little, yes, but I wanted you to have something nice. So don’t break it,” she smiles.

He leans in and gives her a kiss. “Thank you. Now your turn.”

“Ok.” she delicately unwraps the gift, and finds a plain white box. Opening it she sees a small silver charm bracelet. “It’s beautiful. Thank you.”

The sit in a moment of silence before Sam takes it and starts to clasp it on her wrist. “You didn’t steal it did you,” she laughs nervously.

“No. It was my mom’s. I saw the charms and thought you’d appreciate it.” 

She throws herself on him and starts kissing him. When she pulls back there are tears in he eyes. “Thank you,” she says sincerely.

“Yeah, I’m glad you like it.”

Sensing he doesn’t want to talk about it further, she curls into his side and reaches for the remote. They spend the next few hours watching TV and then talk about ordering dinner, she insists on pizza so that he can have the leftovers while she’s gone. Then after eating they had to bed. In the morning she’ll leave for home. Oddly referring to the house she grew up in as home, doesn’t feel as accurate as it did, especially with the boy sleeping next to her.

She doesn’t remember falling asleep when she wakes to her alarm going off. Getting up she remembers that Sam was there, but now that side of the bed is empty. She’s putting on her hoodie when she hears him walk back in the room.

“Oh you’re up. I was hoping to be back and surprise you. Guess I didn’t pay attention to the time,” he says sadly.

“What’re you talking about Babe? You ok? You’re acting really strange…” she says concerned.

“Yeah. I’m fine. Just wanted to save you the trouble of breakfast and have something when you woke up. Sorry.”

"It’s fine, I wasn’t really planning on eating til I got there anyway. It’s only a few hours drive. You sure you’re ok?” she asks as she crosses the room to wrap her arms around him.

He looks down at her, “yeah. I just, it’s stupid, but I don’t want you to go. I just wanna stay here, you and me, in our own bubble.”

She gives him an odd look, “Sammy,” he flinches at the name, “I love you, and that’s why I’m saying this, but,” she takes a deep breath, “you sound nuts. I don’t want to leave you either, but it’s just Christmas break. It’ll fly by and I’ll be back before you know it. Ok?”

He looks down and nods. “Ok”

“And I’ll text and call everyday.”

“Let me know when you get there?”

“Of course,” she says giving his cheek a soft touch.

“Ok. Then I guess you should get going. I’ll help you with your stuff. You got everything?”

“Yeah. It’s mostly by the door, I just gotta grab the bag of gifts and a couple things real quick. The keys are on the table.”

Sam packs her stuff in her car and then goes back up the stairs to wait for her at the door. She comes out and seems to decrease speed as she gets closer to Sam. He grabs her hand and pulls her along a little faster. She’s right, it’s just Christmas break. She’ll be back soon. It’s just gonna suck being alone. Together they walk to the car and he opens the driver’s side for her. She just stands there looking at the key in her hand. Suddenly she jumps into his arms and kisses him. He eagerly returns it to the point she’s pinned against the door frame. When they pull back to breathe, they both smile shyly.

“Well, if we were going for hottest goodbye kiss ever, I’m pretty sure we nailed it,” Sam teases.

Alexa rolls her eyes, but then meets his again, “yeah we did.” It makes both of them laugh and feel a little better about this.

“Did you call your parents?” Sam asks hoping she didn’t so he’d get to see her for a few more minutes.

“Yeah,” she lets out a small soft laugh, “My dad answered and told me to call back when it’s not 7am but to drive safe and they love me.”

Sam smiles, he really does like Alexa’s family and knows that going with her wouldn’t be awkward. But for some reason he still doesn’t. “Sounds like him. And I have to agree. With just about all of it.” they both laugh.

There’s a moment of silence and then it’s broken by Alexa’s small voice saying, “I should go.” She looks up to his eyes again, green today, and says “I love you. I’m gonna miss you, you know.” in a shaky voice.

“Hey, none of that. We agreed. I’m gonna miss you like hell but it’ll go by fast, we’ll talk, text, and then see each other again before we know it. Now get in that car, drive safe, call me when you get there and remember, I love you. You got it?”

She gives him a genuine smile before her “yes sir,” as she gets in the car.

Closing her door for her Sam moves back on the sidewalk to watch as she pulls away and turns the corner.


	6. Chapter 6

Turning onto her home street feels somehow off. She notices that even though it’s a weekend, there are no kids out. It is still kinda early, she tells herself. As she gets closer to her house she gets an uneasy feeling.  _ Something’s very wrong here.  _ Oddly her first instinct is to call Sam, but he can’t help from campus. She slows down as she nears the house, and stops when she sees the door wide open.  _ Yep. Not good. _ She pulls up her phone and dials 9-1-1 but doesn’t press send yet. She quietly makes her way from the car to the front porch, up the steps, and in through the front door. The first thing she notices is the stench of rotten eggs that fills her lungs and almost makes her puke right then. Next is how the house is still black, and utterly silent. She makes her way into the living room and chokes out a sob. On the floor is her mother. Her neck is obscenely twisted and Alexa feel like her heart’s just been crushed. She immediately runs up the stairs to check on her dad and sister. At the top of the stairs is her dad, laying in a pool of blood. Tears are streaming down her face and she doesn’t even care about the sounds she’s making. Standing in front of her sister’s room she’s afraid to look. She takes a deep breath, god that smell, and walks in. At first she doesn’t see anything and calls out, but no one responds. Taking a few more steps inside she sees Danielle in her bed. Running over she stops cold when she sees the bruises on her neck, the pale color of her skin, and the blank stare of her eyes. She turns and runs. She runs out of Danielle’s room, down the steps, and back out to her car. With her hands shaking she can barely turn the key but finally does and floors it. A few blocks away she presses send, and tells the operator to send police because a family’s been murdered. She gives the address and then when the operator asks for her information she says that she’s being held hostage and has to go. To really sell it she fakes some sounds of struggling and screams. Then hangs up. She’s not sure exactly why she lied but she has to leave. She has to disappear. What the hell just happened to her family?

Soon her phone starts vibrating with text and call alerts. All from Sam. Oh how she wishes she could talk to him, tell him to come get her, or just somehow be here, but no. She’s not pulling him into this. What could she possibly say? There are no words. She wants to hear him say it will be alright, but how could this ever be alright? No. she has to get as far away as possible, so she drives.

She stops for gas a few hours later, and hates it because it gives her time to think. She still wants Sam for some reason, but has to move on from that. She has to hear his voice though, and listens to the first voicemail. He’s saying that he hopes she made it ok and to give him a call. She plays the second one, from an hour after the first, he sounds a little more worried now. But the same message. She checks the texts, roughly the same until the ones from about an hour ago. 

Sam: Alexa. PLEASE CALL ME. I’m so worried about you. I’m about to start calling hospitals along your route. Save me the time please.

She wants to. It’d be so easy to text him back that she’s alive, but then what. Her mind just goes black after that. No. she can’t text him. She sets her phone down on the seat next to her and she starts to drive again. She glances over and sees the phone screen light up sometimes; always the same name;  _ SAM. _

When the tank is about empty and the sky is dark, Alexa finds a dark parking lot and parks in the back. Going to the trunk to get the blanket she always carries, she curls up in the back seat. She looks at her phone again and sees more missed calls, texts, and three new voicemails. She listens as she hears Sam cry and it breaks her heart even more. He’s sorry about her family, and tells her that if she gets this to come back to him. He can help. He can’t though. No one can help. It’s only 7, but she’s exhausted and needs to sleep. She puts her phone down and curls into herself even tighter. Perhaps she’ll wake up next to Sam and this has all been a dream.


End file.
